


War Is A Battle

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: They must battle bravely...





	War Is A Battle

“This is a battle lads… a battle for our lives. We will face more before we win the war, but for now… we must win this battle.”

He sounds sure of himself even when his own thoughts are clouded with worry. Can they really win? Can they stand a chance? He believes they can, they do and they will but he knows his mind well enough that the thoughts that stir worry him. He needs to focus, he must focus. He keeps his eyes locked on his men. The brave, valiant few. His team, his boys.

“Right… get yourselves together.”

The men scramble as he watches, eager for battle, for war. This is what they have trained for, this is why they are here. There is one sole man who seems nervy and even he is ready quickly. 

“Line up men… this is it.”

The whistle blasts, they charge over the top and they are at war… in battle for Mother England.


End file.
